


No choosing no loving

by Xiaokeyuan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 梦の校
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan
Summary: Rie is in graduate school and overprotects his younger brother.His supporters couldn't understand Mao and Ritsu being together, so they suggested that Rie should have a confrontation for his lover against Mao.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 1





	1. vulnerable little brother

**Author's Note:**

> Rie and Mao are so strong as boyfriends, and Ritsu are usually very tempting.

The house of Sakuma hold a banquet as usual per week.

since the chief of Sakuma family was passed to akuma Rie,as a young powerful man ,he reject to invite the too old and the most conservative clan members joining his party even take up his house .On the other hand ,parants also consider it better for Rie to tieed up with the people of capable in new generation. As a result,these party are composed of the big names in Rie's elite college,and his old friends or friends'friend overseas.

"I am overwhelmed with my gratitude for that college for they take care of my little very nice "

Of course,he does protect his brother too much.Depite of the fact that Sakuma Ritsu is the kid needing more attention,because he is lacking of socialization,sending him to that college and hoping the image which could spoil him like a baby are a down look at that college and also Sakuma Ritsu.  
"Which one?"

"Hmm...I know,as far as I am related,it is located near our campus. It is a renowed and history rich university,however,in the research ability and world rate view,it can't be compared with ours.

"Hahahaha~dear sahuma,I have a good news for you.Do you know your college have planed to make them an education alliance?In this way,are not you only influential in your college but also swallow their school in you scope?Dosn't you had made this blueprint?You are so farseeing~hahahaha"

"But there are Isara Mao,that big Isara."

"Yeah....does he get the chair as student council  
leader?Marvolus!.....then the later thing in I must do list is to fawn him~"

"Aaa,and do you know what is the relation between he and sakuma Ritsu?......"

The gossip is attractive!A commotion of small scale spread over this gethering,and then more audience jump in.

"They are originally childhood sweetheart，however their relation stride a long way after mao succed in career!"

Erupts a episod of cheer,how sweet and healing affaire.And most people think.....as the fact that Sakuma Rie are exhausted at caring Ritsu meticulously,if the recognized beautiful quasi-lady find Prince Charming,it is good to everone~

But there is some rie's excessive fanatic.They declare that they are identified rie as their boss at the first sight,and begun to worship Ritsu as sister-in-law as soon as theu saw him.  
And that Isara Mao is more authentic, but at best, it's just ritsu's wet nurse.I don't agree with the rumor about maoritsu,don't attempt to take apart my couple!

Both side are holding their self-pleasure delusion,but they are arguing serious.Hearing that the topic of the small group has come to such a point, Sakuma Rie had to stop it.  
magnanimous man is like he,not caring about gossip, but in case it will attract more listeners...

"Senior sakuma－！"  
"Have fun tonight?"  
"Senior sakuma－！"  
"Our boss,please capture ritsu's heart back again!"

Sakuma Rie's expression is quite calm, neither denying nor agreeing. He felt that the matter had already been talked about to this extent and he should act accordingly. After all,Ritsu was his "favorite and cherished person", not just his brother. Although he thought, he could do it, but he couldn't tie his beloved Ritsu to his side with brute force....He hoped that Ritsu was really happy. I hope that when the child is unrestrained and does not rely on me old age's care, he is still willing to stay by me...

"Dear my boss,why don't you have a showdown with that big brain gate?"  
"Well... this is also good."  
"Iaaheyyyyy－!"

In an instant the house was passionate  
, when the former and current student council presidents both get raging and fight irrationally  
against each other, for a...a man? Ah, in short, although it is an old dog's blood,actual performance still makes everyone's heart beat...


	2. Thaaat Irasa Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuma Ritsu leads a leisurely college life, great Isara Mao asked people including Mika to help him...

In the new week, the teachers of each class still follow the schedule, and the campus's plants is kept as clean and tidy as usual because of regular maintenance. But the students' hearts are extremely impetuous, and this explosive youthful atmosphere is even stronger than Valentine's Day in middle school. The two lineups stand up for their supporters respectively, and when they meet in the atrium, they are murderous, because we can bear everything, only the favorite CP must not be profaned!

That is the atmosphere of that elite university. Sakuma Ritsu's school was called a reassuring nanny, and the small campus that actually cultivated the domestic chief teacher is still drifting at its easy pace. The students here are well taken care of on campus, and it is easy to find a job after graduation. The whole campus is full of peace. Of course Sakuma Ritsu liked this university very much. When Ritsu was in high school,his grades couldn’t catch up with Isara Mao.

"I want to go to the same university as Mao~kuu~~"

Helplessly, Isara Mao's results are so good, as good as the country's top.Although Ritsu has Sakuma Rie as his tutor, but Ritsu, who is not physically strong, can't work hard for too long to study, and there is really no way to squeeze into the narrow door of top college with those monsters. Fortunately,he can barely reduce the position to at least be able to study at a university closer to Isara Mao.  
Saying a little closer, the school spirit is harmonious, the reputation is good, and it is also a little closer to Mao 's school physically. The two famous schools can be reached within a five-minute walk. Students from the two schools can eat each other’s student restaurants, and it’s even more convenient than going to the business district to find food.There is also connecting traffic in the middle, and the life circle can be said to be closely connected.

Therefore, a cooperative plan between the two schools is naturally formed, and the courses opened can be shared. It is common for students from the two schools to take courses across schools.  
It was originally supposed to be bless for the students of the nanny school, because after all, the opposite is the top elite school in the country, and it is really profitable to take their classes. But of course this is not the case.  
The students of the nanny school are not well-known about the similar courses there, and they are not interesting at run more ways merely for going to other people's home.why can not they complete them in their own school?  
Instead, students and professors from elite schools are very interested. Some people. of the elite school are about to graduate and come in Ritsu's school to take tutorials and prepare to be teachers, and some needing rebuilding wants to come to a place where no one knows them. Moreover, it is as kind as a mother and famous for its kindness. It also takes good care of the students from different schools. It tries its best to remove obstacles for students in study. Of course, it is easier to get through.

Under the cooperation between the two schools, many professors have part-time classes at both ends. The professors are totally uninterested in gossip among students, but those assistants of similar age are interested. Some professors come to this nanny school with assistants they are used to, and relevant news spreads here.  
In the teaching assistant’s office, gossip was chatting quietly. This one here, that one over there, there are new documents one after another, because there are too many new things to learn and it is really tiring to get started. This way, use gossip to accompany the talent to live on. Things that can be amusing under all kinds of boring can really stand this turn test.

"To our student council president!"

"Hmm...and also the president of the * university opposite..., so we can have this~~~ so much to do."

The president is just the Isara Mao.  
Originally, he had always had a acquiescence official girlfriend. She is a school girl from the Department of Political Science who is working as an internet celebrity. Because she used to have a close photo with Isara Mao in social software, everyone thought they were togethring. But since a few people learned about his relationship with Sakuma Ritsu, his discussion at Nanny University has improved a lot. Otherwise, everyone thought he was a cold-faced official made of books, with no blood and flesh, after all, the elite school had always treated their staff with indefference . Now relying on these rumors, their views of the school have become much healthier. Starting from the president, there is a ridiculous and cute side. Of course, all this started because it was rumored that someone had witnessed the Academic Award defender from the opposite school breaking into the classroom and taking care of the feverish young tame in full view.

"Hahaha... I'll treat this meal!"

"It looks like the time the president fawns on people~ You can take this opportunity to eat something special!"

"Hello...? Oh~ forget it. I have to ask you."

"Hmm, the chairman wants to get married, right?"

"Then you have to ask a girlfriend first, how can you get married without a girlfriend?"

"Can you talk about it by next month? I don't have money to give red envelopes..."

"Hmm, in order to have a baby? Wouldn't you be too eager to get babby...? you copple are so young..."

“Talk slowly with the chairman, I'll notify the serving"

"Hahahaha! What a good thing~ The object is the one who is called.......I wish you!!"

"Ugh………………….  
Well, I want to ask you to cooperate with me. It won't be too much trouble, just help create an atmosphere. "

"The president is so handsome!"

"It's so good!she must be a beautiful lady."

"It's common to have sexel relationship for so long to ask for marriage~ What is the girl's name........"

"I want to woo Sakuma Ritsu!"

『what----? ! 』

Ritsu thinks it's weird recently. The teaching assistants looked at him with eyes that made him feel very disgusting, and they would even talk to him when there was no one. They were actually introducing him, a young Tame Dye, to the great achievements of Isara Mao since childhood? He had known this a long time ago, and he has been growing up with him. Compared with Isara Mao, he often feels frustrated. This makes him very upset.  
That morning, it is Sakuma Ritsu's turn to be on duty,showing up earlier in the laboratory. Go for breakfast after finishing labor routine. Maybe it was because he consumed too much energy last night with Mao and have not eaten breakfast until this time,his head had been dizzy, and then Ritsu fell on the road.  
The Kagehira Mika picked him up and sent him to the health center.

"Teacher, how is Sakuma?"

"Um~ it's okay. And he often snooze here, so the bed should be as good as his appetite! He said before that he can sleep well here... hehe♪"

"what……?  
Well, so will he get up soon? "

"I don't know. Doesn't he still have classes? Then we'll wake him up in a while! I have breakfast here, and I will feed him when he wake up."

"Okay...Do you want to stay here? I am just willing to look after him!"

"Huh? Oh... Then I will trouble you!"

"Are they going to do something?" The two beautiful, black-haired young men's refined faces came to the mind of Sagami Jin. They are the same cute but slightly different...  
"No, what am I thinking!"

Hehe... My luck is really good... The task given by my teacher is completed so quickly, the teacher will definitely praise me. And all the subsequent plans started early! I can say that I did a good job...  
Sakuma Ritsu woke up by himself while Kagehira Mika was busy delivering the message.

"Saku...! Sakuma classmate!"

"Humph♪ I scare you~mi~kakuu~"

"Heyyy, you still like these things..."Kagehira Mika  
smiled bitterly. Although he still doesn't know how to deal with strange people, compared with his teacher's friends, the people in his life circle are still normal.

"little mi~kuu Is there anything to do with me?" Ritsu smiled, "Or you need to lie down and rest when you are injured? You can still sleep next to me~Could it be your idea with my....."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I saw you fainted in the corridor and brought you to the health center!"

"Oh...?" Sakuma Ritsu usually came here to snooze so today he woke up thinking that he was taking a nap."Ah, yes...I seem to be hungry and faint, right? little mi~kuu, thank you for coming here for carrying me, hehe~"

"Do you want to eat the breakfast Sagami gave you?"

"Ha...I will sleep for a while..."

Kagehira Mika recognize it is time to start.

"Sakuma,would like to participate in the next《 autumn and still have a balanced diet☆ Festival》?"

"Huh...? What are you talking about?"

"Haha... I also think the name is inexplicable... I just read out the full name. Sakuma usually doesn't pay attention to the information of social events, so not know... It was a large social event between us and the school next door."

"Um~ as little mi~kuu knows that I don't pay attention to such activities, so you knew I shouldn't want to participate?"

"Haha~ It was originally like this, but I heard that this time it's an off-stage scoring plan~"

what? I've heard of ghosts, how can I not know important things?

"Because the organizer is the opposite school, there are many decisions they make, but we can't get more transparent information. This is also the drawback of the two-school alliance."

"Yeah, yes. The dominance is always in their hands..., in the hands of my Mao~kuu...hehe..."

"And the student council president will come in person. don't Sakuma have a good relationship with that person? He will definitely want to see you!"

"I meet Mao~kuu sooner or later. It should be said that if I miss him, he will appear next to me desperately. why do I need to find him through this kind social activity~? More...instaed he ignores me in that kind of situation... Oh, Mao~kuu...We only belong to each other when we are alone...Only at night...! Remove your exquisite mask and hug me to sleep...!"

"I always encounter this kind of thing...,troblesom remark...!" 

"Good night anyway! There have been too many weird things recently. I have to sleep until the afternoon and wake up."

"Huh?! Don't...! Please, Ritsu... promise to join that gethering!"

"Um~~I don’t want...I want to sleep...zzzz"

Mika can't handle Sakuma Ritsu.He thought that sending him to the health center would sell him a favor and let him agree to the friendship. Didn't expect that Ritsu would fooling him by nothing? The Last resort that the teacher prepared for him end up with uselessness.what a stupid miscalculation!

"teacher..."  
Mikaspeak with the tone like a pitiful daughter-in-law open the door.Faintheartedly  
made the little milk cat's voice,......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it will be translated fully==

**Author's Note:**

> There should be five more chapters heading for end.


End file.
